1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to protective means and more particularly to an improved workman's glove featuring protection, convenience, comfort and improved gripping surfaces.
2. Prior Art
A wide variety of protective clothing, gloves, etc. have been fabricated for use by workmen. Most such items, however, have not been well received, either because of the expense, which in many cases is borne by the workman, or because of their poor fit or discomfort in use, or, more importantly, because they impede the activities of the workman, forcing them to be discarded when it is necessary to perform certain tasks.
Thus, protective gloves normally are bulky, uncomfortably warm to wear and difficult to use with tools, such as wrenches, and the like, as by an auto mechanic. Nevertheless, there is a recognized need for convenient, comfortable, easy to use protective gloves which will prevent or reduce hand contusions and will keep the hands reasonably clean in order to minimize the danger of infection in the event of injury to the hands, despite the glove protection.